Generally, vehicle communication systems use a combination of various telecommunication technologies, such as global positioning system (GPS) technology, wireless cellular communication technology, local area network (LAN) technology etc., to communicate between vehicles and service centres and between vehicle users. Such vehicle communication system enables a wide variety of services to be provided to vehicle users, including vehicle navigation, maintenance, emergency service and so on.
For the vehicle navigation service, such communication system enables communication for multiple vehicle drivers, such as setting a meeting place automatically and quickly, for users who drive their cars to meet each other by communicating with each other using in-car navigation devices installed.
The current location based appointment service includes several steps for arranging meeting position (Point of Interest (POI)) between a plurality of wireless device users, determining location of wireless devices and navigation information to the meeting position (POI), and providing navigation information to wireless devices so as to guide users to the meeting position (POI).
However, the conventional navigation system simply extracts a meeting place to be reached fastest based on locations of the vehicles that will meet together, so that the selected meeting place is not always suitable for the vehicles to meet. So it is still desirable to come up with a vehicle communication system and communication method thereof that can implement the communication between vehicle users friendly and smoothly.